The present invention concerns a winding apparatus for endless threads, and an operating method for such a winding apparatus.
Due to the increasing production rates of winding machines, and of winding apparatuses respectively, and of the machines applied in subsequent processes respectively, in so far as the individual requirements of the operator of a plant, more attention is to be paid to the structure of the package build. Package density, package shape, unwinding properties of the textile material in process, etc., are to be taken into account. This requirement is met using an apparatus according to the present invention.